For series production of these integrated circuit (IC) devices, the proper function of the oscillator is of paramount importance. This is why testing of the device for proper function of the oscillator is a requirement. For such testing, automatic test equipment (ATE) is available. Of course, one criterion of proper oscillator operation is the frequency of its output signal. The tests are done in series (one device each time) given the expensive high precision test equipment. For high oscillator output frequencies (e.g. 800 MHz), additional test board hardware with divider circuits is needed, thus increasing the overall cost for testing.